corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Letters
The are a small scrap of letters with dialogues written, judging by the handwriting shown, by two female students in CORPSE-PARTY (PC-98) and Corpse-Party Zero. It is possible to find ten letters hidden inside the cabinets of the school. The letters explain how to solve the puzzle of the incinerator and also discuss the identity of the vengeful spirit. Letter #01 : "By the basement, there is an incinerator." : "There is? So what should we do?" Letter #02 : "On the wall, next to the poster, there is a secret button." : "...Next to the poster? What..." Letter #03 : "...on earth is this secret?" : "Uhm, yeah... There is a lot of them, but I think..." Letter #04 : "...you have to press them in a certain order." : "You know which ones to press? Tell me!" : "Alright, uhm... First you press the right-most one..." Letter #05 Corpse-Party : "...After that, left-most, center, then the second one from the right, and finally the second one from the left." Corpse-Party Zero : "...After that, second one from the right, second one from the left, then center, and finally left-most." Letter #06 : "What now?" : "After that, you need to hold onto the ribbon and--" Letter #07 : "Ribbon? What ribbon? You mean ours?" : "That's right. With your yellow ribbon in..." Letter #08 : "...hand, stick it into the incinerator." : "EH?! But isn't that dangerous!?" : "Yeah, it is. But it's what we have to do." Letter #09 Corpse-Party : "Wh-what just happened?" : "Like I said... ...zaki from Class 2-9 suddenly appeared!" : "Ahh...you mean that girl who went missing a year ago? She..." Corpse-Party Zero : "Wh-what just happened?" : "Like I said... ...gawa from Class 2-9 suddenly appeared!" : "Ahh...you mean that girl who went missing a year ago? She..." Letter #10 Corpse-Party : "...told you her name?" : "Her body... it was burnt up..." : "I'm asking you who is she! Did you get her name!?" : "You really want to know?" : "Y-Yeah..." : "It was... Class 2-9's... Shino..." Corpse-Party Zero : "...told you her name?" : "Her body... it was burnt up..." : "I'm asking you who is she! Did you get her name!?" : "You really want to know?" : "Y-Yeah..." : "It was... Class 2-9's... Hase..." Trivia * Although it is clear that the surname of the girl's spirit is in Corpse-Party, however the game never actually confirmed her true name. In battle, she is called the . ** Similarly, in Corpse-Party Zero, the letters state her surname as and, in battle, she is called both the and . * Makoto Kedouin, the creator of Corpse Party, admitted in an interviewhttp://www.kitanet.ne.jp/~seta/documents/yang/corpse_10.html that he only had the letters allude to the spirit's name as Shinozaki to, "screw with the player." At the time, he had no real backstory or plan to have the two Shinozakis, the girl in red and Ayumi Shinozaki, to be connected. It only becomes canonized in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows and future titles afterward. Source Category:Documents